Banditos (5e Race)
Banditos "RHAÄVE'SHO!" -A large bandit getting angry at passer-byers. Physical Description Banditos appear like humans covered in many bandages. The only opening in their bandages is their face, where their one eye is visible. It is unknown if Banditos have two eyes, as the bandages are almost bound to the skin. Banditos have been recorded changing their eye-color at will. History Bandito's history is a mystery. According to some, they were born from 'barrels of green' and cast into a 'circle of epic proportions'. These myths are thought to be rambling and pipe-dreams. Society Banditos society is very tribal-like, apart from some key differences. Many banditos serve a 'leader', usually always being the biggest in the tribe. They are called the 'big bandit'. There are many different tribes and types of banditos, living all around the world, but still being secluded in the harsh areas. They are usually able to be distinguished from what tribe they are in by what uniform and scarf color they have, and sometimes their eye-color. Relationships Banditos are usually neutral to other races at first when meeting them for the first time. Banditos, if offered gifts or left alone and shown no sign of aggression, usually grow closer to other races, sometimes for the sake of survival, others for morale, and sometimes to grow. Bandito names Bandito names usually consist of only their role or job, or reputation. Some examples are: 'Big bandit' 'Rebel' 'Skullcutter' 'Grunt' 'Cook' Bandito Traits Powerful in groups, banditos are usually dependent on their friends. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Banditos can live up to 200 years old. Alignment. Bandit's alignments usually are determined by their tribe/leader's alignment, most commonly neutral or good, leaning towards chaotic or neutral. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Allied Assistance. ''You have the ability to summon allied Banditos to help you out, as an action. It costs 2 hit points to summon one when you have none, and 5 hit points for each one after that. You can have a maximum of them equal to your Proficiency bonus. They have the stats of a Monodrone, except for they have rifles, are size Medium, and are classified as humanoids. They last for 1 hour, or until they are killed. ''Wrapped form. ''You can make yourself vanish into a pile of rags and your equipment at will when you are out of combat. You can still speak and are alive in this form, and can be stored easily. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, a language of your choice, and Trashtalk. Trashtalk is a language that has no written form, and sounds like a bunch of gibberish to those who do not speak it. Bandito Sub-races Grunt These banditos aren't much to talk about, but they're usually the most talkative or friendly. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Everliving Bond. ''If you die, you can play as one of your allies if they're still alive. If you play as your ally long enough, you can gain them a class and level. ''Barrel o' fun. You have the ability to set down an explosive barrel once per long rest. You can throw this (range 20/60) if you do a successful strength check, with a DC of 15. This can be shot or attacked to make it explode, dealing 5d4 fire damage in a 5ft range. Its health is 40HP. Assassin These banditos are more stealthy than grunts. Dark Wraps. You have advantage on all Stealth checks. Feeling Dead. ''You can flop to the ground, knocking yourself prone, upon being shot/attacked on an attack that wouldn't kill you, using your reaction, faking your death. You can only use this once per long rest. This is virtually undetectable from a normal death. You can wake up at any moment, making it your turn and healing 1d6 HP. After using this trait, you must take a long or short rest before using it again. '''Big These banditos are bigger and badder than the normal grunts and assasins. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Hot and Heavy. ''You are treated as one size larger for grappling, shoving, and carrying capacity, and are 6ft to 7ft tall. ''Giant's Fists. ''You can make an unarmed strike as a bonus action. Additionally, your Unarmed Strikes deal 1d4 bludgeoning damage. ''Heavy. ''Your speed decreases by 5ft. ''Charged up. ''Once per long rest, you can charge forward 20ft, as a bonus action. When you charge, your next unarmed strike in that turndeals 2d6 bludgeoning damage. Category:Hall of Shame